<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>le désir by strawberry_hongjoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484344">le désir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hongjoong/pseuds/strawberry_hongjoong'>strawberry_hongjoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Hongjoong is whipped, M/M, Sub Kim Hongjoong, They're All Gay, Top Choi Jongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hongjoong/pseuds/strawberry_hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong simply wants to be loved by jongho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>le désir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hongjoong is whipped.<br/>
completely and utterly whipped.<br/>
the reason is all because of one rather talented, attractive maknae.<br/>
he didn't mean to fall in love with jongho but he soon comes to realise that it was his best mistake. (and he makes a ton of those. just ask seonghwa, his roommate).</p><p>does he have any regrets?<br/>
yes. he does.<br/>
jongho is the hottest person hongjoong has ever met.<br/>
it's so hard to resist the younger.
honestly, one playful wink is enough for him to choke on the spot and drool over the younger's hotness.<br/>
his voice is absolutely melodious.<br/>
and don't even mention his fruit breaking talent.<br/>
the first few times he had witnessed the act of strength he had proceeded to shamelessly fantasize about jongho effortlessly lifting him and fucking him roughly against the wall (or the table, he's open to suggestions) for weeks.</p><p>does he have a size kink, you ask? yes.<br/>
what about a praise kink? you are correct.<br/>
he simply wants jongho to fuck him until he is unable to form any coherent thoughts and becomes a mumbling mess.<br/>
so that brings us to our current situation.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong literally throws himself at the ground at the mention of a break. but so do the others. mingi and yunho gripping eachother tightly. they claimed it gave them energy. hongjoong had just rolled his eyes at the couple who were so sickeningly in love with one another. 
kind of how he and jongho would be if the younger would date him. if only.
sadly, the younger was 'as straight as a ruler.'



 they were practicing for their next comeback and it wasn't easy.<br/>
the new dance routines being much more complex than the last but, they would get through it. after all, eight makes one team and together they could accomplish anything.

'it's for our treasure, atinys,' was the only thought able to make hongjoong want to continue.</p><p>also the fact that jongho was wearing a sleeveless top didn't help him. not one bit. he was sweating profusely and hongjoong wanted nothing but to lick it off and kiss him senseless.<br/>
jongho looked absolutely sinful and hongjoong wouldn't be to blame if he couldn't control himself and decided to get on his knees to beg the maknae to rip him in half in front of the rest of the members. that sounds like heaven.<br/>
too bad he's an atheist.</p><p>hongjoong sighed heavily trying to get rid of his 'gay for jongho' thoughts as he lifted his arm up from where it was covering his face and found himself staring into a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes.<br/>
did the stars suddenly decide to jump into their pupils because he swears he could see the whole galaxy in them.</p><p>hongjoong let out a soft gasp as he realised who it was, jongho. the reason behind his distress (and arousal) was crouched next to him and was peering at him with the prettiest smile and hongjoong just wasn't having it. (read: he gay panicked)<br/>
he jumped up so fast he toppled over on top of  jongho who was coming closer to check on him because he wasn't responding.</p><p>that was yet another mistake.<br/>
it was so unexpected and unintentional that hongjoong didn't even register the fact that he and jongho were kissing.</p><p>kissing. him and jongho. kissing.</p><p>what the actual fuck-</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong scrambled to stand up, bravely taking a look at jongho's face.</p><p>another mistake. the poor kid was blushing, cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson red.<br/>
his mouth was slightly parted due to the shock. his lips were moist. hongjoong just wanted the younger to wreck him.</p><p> </p><p>that's when he noticed the others eyes on them. mouths agape as they watched them with what seems like amusement.<br/>
although san just smiled at him knowingly. hongjoong had to interrogate him later.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong cleared his throat whilst jongho finally stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>the others had resumed practicing by now, completely ignoring them both as they danced their hearts out.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong watched the younger, he had placed a gentle hand on his lips. eyes still wide with disbelief.</p><p>despite being knocked down, jongho still looked fucking amazing. positively ravishing.</p><p>it took hongjoong a few minutes to get his words out, once again having to rid himself of his gay thoughts. they had such terrible timing.</p><p>"are you okay, jongho? i'm sorry for falling on you and uh k-kissing you."<br/>
hongjoong blurted out quickly as he stared at the younger with a questioning look.</p><p>jongho merely glanced at him before looking back at the ground.<br/>
hongjoong cursed quietly to himself. now he had messed up and the younger was disgusted by him.</p><p>great job, kim hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>he opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off as jongho grabbed his arm with slight force (not enough to hurt him) and began dragging them out of the practice room.</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong watched the younger confusedly and just let himself be dragged away. he was definitely going to be rejected now.<br/>
he sighed quietly as he prepared for the inevitable.</p><p>he turned his gaze to the room jongho had brought him to.<br/>
it was one of their old meeting rooms. no one really ever came in here and it was almost completely empty, just a large oval shaped table in the middle, the chairs long gone.<br/>
most likely taken to be used for other purposes.</p><p> </p><p>jongho let go of his arm and locked the door behind them.<br/>
hongjoong was a nervous wreck.<br/>
why was the younger locking the door? the kiss was an accident.<br/>
as much as he was in love with the younger he would never act on that attraction without his consent.</p><p> </p><p>he prepared for the worst as he saw the younger open his mouth to speak.<br/>
hongjoong was not at all ready for the words that left jongho's plump lips.</p><p>"i like you, hyung. a lot. i might even love you."</p><p>hongjoong's heart sped up dramatically as he grasped the newfound information. his palms began getting clammy as he processed the younger's words.</p><p>jongho loves him. jongho. him.</p><p>what the fuck-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thanks for reading! please excuse any mistakes because i whipped this up in 4 hours and do not plan on re-reading it. i hope you liked it. the next chapter will be filled with confessions and smut. kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>